An infrared wireless communication apparatus is known that is incorporated into a computer system, such as a personal computer (PC), or that is an expansion apparatus having the form of a PC card. Such an infrared wireless communication apparatus generally employs an Light Emitting Diode (LED) as a data output mechanism for the transmission of wireless data. Because of technical restrictions, the directivity of the LED is limited (the range of a communication area is conical and has an approximate span of only +/-15.degree.), so that the wireless data communication angle of a conventional wireless communication apparatus is limited to a certain range. A conventional technique will now be explained while referring to the accompanying drawings. An example is shown in FIG. 5 of a wireless communication apparatus into which only one LED is loaded, and in FIG. 6 is shown an example of a wireless communication apparatus into which two LEDs are loaded. As is shown in these diagrams, since the conventional wireless communication apparatuses have one or more LEDs loaded and secured that face in a single direction, a directivity of only +/-15.degree. at most is obtained. Therefore, the LED that serves as a data transmitting portion must be directed exactly toward a communication partner, and a computer system, such as a PC, must be moved in order to adjust the direction. Further, although a method for using a lens to extend the communication range has been studied, the communication distance is reduced because the light emission output is attenuated.